dawnandtwilightfandomcom-20200215-history
Temorian Order
The Temorian Order is an organization of Earth Elves formed during the first age with the objective of protecting the Earth Elven lands from hostile forces and to improve Earth Elven technology and knowledge. Magic Used: Shamanism Organization Races Earth Elves: The only members of the Order are Earth Elves. To join the Order one must have considerable combat skill, so only the best warriors and mages are allowed into it. The Temorian Order is a completely independent organization and in order to prevent conflicts of power, no member of the court or the parliament is allowed in. The formation of the Order was approved by Joran Earthshaper, king of Temoria during the period 652 F.A - 670 F.A. Objectives and Goals Defense of the Earth Elves: ''' The Temorian Order protects the Earth Elves and their Kingdom. This organization will defend Ethamiel by any means necessary. '''Enlightenment: '''The Order has multiple schools in Ethamiel, and the former school in Temoria alongside with the library in Silvershire were the most respected institutions of knowledge in all of Eiroth. The Order has the goal to teach every Earth Elf something and to help them pursue their road to knowledge. The Earth Elves are amongst the wisest and most intelligent beings in Eiroth due to their effort in education, where the Order has been instrumental. '''Army Training: The Order has their own training camps where they teach the arts of combat. Every instructor in these camps is a member of the Order, however any Earth Elf can enroll to train here. Headquarters Temorian Cult (Former): The Temorian Cult was one of the largest sanctums in Eiroth located outside of the city of Temoria. It was a very prestigious academy for fighters and mages to the point that even some of Men tried and studied in here. When Temoria was destroyed, the Sanctum was presumably abandoned, although it is unknown if there was anyone left there. Ethamiel Head-Temple: 'One of the first buildings erected in Eithamiel, it has been expanding during the last 100 years and is now one of the largest Earth Elven structures. The Head-Temple is also called Ethamiel's Heart and is by far the largest temple in Ethamiel. Ranks '''General '- The highest rank in the Order. There can be up to two generals at any given time. The current General is Zizu Mayeuz, sucessor of Miria Eimadriel. '''High Mage - The highest ranking mage in the Order responsible for the teaching, The High Mage is also an advisor of the General and the King. Current high mage is Cali Tora Am. Notable Characters: 'Active' Zizu Mayeuz: 'Zizu is Miria Eimadriel's disciple and thus she is very skilled with the bow. Her wise nature made her an advisor of the crown. Zizu is currently head of the Order. (16 S.A - Present). '''Cali Tora Am: ' Cali Tora Am is the High-Mage of the Order. She is an old wizard and is always there to advise the royal family and the general of the order. (686 F.A - Present). '''Draken Earthshield:' '''The oldest member of the Order of Temoria, Draken has been one of the most important Earth Elves. Draken saved the Earth Elves from the mountains of Temoria and helped them in many other occasions. Although Draken Earthshield is half-earth- half-dark-elf his membership is quite special and is granted fro him once being a full Earth Elf and because of his deeds .The reason that Draken isn't the leader of the Order is because he is always traveling and because after all he is a Halfling. (676 F.A - Present). 'Dead, Resigned or Banished' 'Miria Eimadriel:' Miria was the most active General of the Order, but when she married Erchen Earthshaper she was forced to give up her position. Member of the order during the period 690 F.A - 16 S.A. '''Arachnil Browndaisy:' Arachnil Browndaisy was a skilled Mage and Milo’s father. He founded the order alongside Garret Earthshield. (656 F.A - 688 F.A). Garret Earthshield: Garret was John’s and Draken’s father and was a captain of the royal guard. He founded the order with his good friend Arachnil Browndaisy. (656 F.A - 688 F.A). 'Aldira Onyma: '''Aldira was the last mayor of Eimadriel and companion of Miria Eimadriel on their journey to Birtha. She is assumed dead since the destruction and flooding of Eimadriel during the cataclysm. Mayor of Eimadriel during the period: (695 F.A - 1 S.A). '''John Earthshield: '''John was a General of the Order in the first age. (688 F.A - 695 F.A). 'Milo Browndaisy: 'Milo was a General of the Order together with John. (688 F.A - 695 F.A). 'Kaitlyn Imdistone '''was the first high mage of the order. She designed the Temorian Cult. (656 F.A - 686 F.A) Category:Guilds & Organizations